Apenas noites de sexo
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Nao importava o que os dois sentiam, seus sentimentos nao valiam de nada naquela relação YAOI KAKUHI


A noite estava fria, o cheiro de terra molhada espalhava-se conforme o tempo passava, gotas de chuva batiam na janela distorcendo a visão de quem quisesse enxergar o que acontecia dentro do quarto de vidro embaçado, do qual vinham murmúrios que atrairiam os curiosos se o cômodo não fosse tão escondido.

Já aqueles dentro do quarto não se importariam de serem observados, na verdade eles sequer notariam isso. Diante do clima daquela noite, a temperatura dentro do quarto parecia um tanto impossível. Além de quente estava abafado, devido à respiração descompassada dos dois que o ocupavam e ao calor que emanava de seus corpos.

Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e há muito eles já haviam se livrado dos cobertores. Os corpos moviam-se compassadamente, os gemidos vinham cada vez mais altos e os movimentos mais fortes e rápidos.

O albino arranhou as costas do mais velho, querendo prolongar ao máximo aquelas sensações, a dor misturada ao prazer, era disso que ele mais gostava. Porém aquilo não durou muito, pois logo ele chegou ao ápice, gemendo longamente e sentindo um arrepio frio e gostoso passar-lhe pelo corpo enquanto sentia seu líquido manchar a cama.

Xingou. Não queria que acabasse tão rápido, mas ainda o sentia se mover dentro de si, causando mais dor e um prazer um tanto forçado, fechou os olhos aproveitando tais sensações, porém, antes que pudesse se excitar novamente, sentiu o líquido do outro preencher-lhe, enquanto ouvia-o soltar um longo suspiro.

O mais velho deixou-se deitar em cima do menor. Por algum tempo permaneceram quietos e isso era um tanto confortável, pois sabia que só voltariam a se ver quando o mais velho assim desejasse.

Fechou os olhos, apesar de não ser sentimental, tinha de admitir que o que sentia pelo outro não era só físico. Claro que nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, apenas em pensamento e só para si mesmo. Sabia que a presença dele o relaxava e se divertia irritando-o, mas nunca pediria para que ficasse junto a si, podia muito bem agüentar o tempo longe dele sozinho, ou, ao menos, com outras pessoas. Não era um fraco para ficar deprimido até sua volta.

Sentia o peso dele em cima de si. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento, porém logo ouviu o estalar da cama enquanto o outro se levantava, virou-se de frente para ele com uma expressão maliciosa, apesar do sorriso cansado.

Kakuzu o olhou por um tempo, mas logo ignorou o ato recolhendo suas roupas. O menor o encarou, emburrado por sua tentativa fracassada.

Enquanto pegava as roupas no chão, ria internamente pela expressão de Hidan, não que não quisesse aproveitar mais com ele, mas tinha negócios a fazer e ficaria um bom tempo sem vê-lo. Sabia o que ele sentia por si, mas o ignorava, o fazia esperar, às vezes de propósito, às vezes não, o fato era que Hidan ficava bem mais gostoso depois de um tempo sem vê-lo.

Vestiu-se e viu o garoto sentar-se. Pela careta de dor pôde ver que pegara um pouco forte com ele, sorriu, sua cara de dor era tão excitante quanto o corpo do mesmo.

Via Hidan olhando-o com um ar de nostalgia, estaria pensando nas outras noites em que ficavam juntos ou já estava sentindo sua falta? Riu.

- Do que ta rindo, desgraçado?

Não respondeu, pegou o resto das peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e tacou-as no menor, sorrindo com sua irritação e seus xingamentos.

Admitia, gostava dele, apesar de irritante lhe divertia e era até agradável de vez em quando. Na verdade, ele era o primeiro que permanecia visitando por tanto tempo, porém era orgulhoso demais para dizer a si mesmo que talvez gostasse mais dele do que deveria.

Viu-o ignorar as roupas jogando-as na cama. Virou-se dando as costas para ele, sabia que permanecia encarando-o, mas não iria parar por isso, assim como Hidan não o convidaria para ficar, ele também não pediria permissão. Seguiu para sala, ao abrir a porta o vento gelado tocou-lhe o corpo e ele fechou os olhos pensando no mais novo sozinho no quarto abafado. Balançou a cabeça e finalmente foi embora, deixando que a porta batesse com o vento, e sentindo as gotas de chuva caírem em seu rosto.

Ouviu o barulho da porta fechando. Não mudou de posição, porém agora, ao invés do maior, encarava o chão. Deitou-se, vendo a paisagem pela janela, teria de esperar um bom tempo até o próximo encontro.

Fechou os olhos, irritado, apertou o lençol em suas mãos, descontando sua frustração.

Queria que ele tivesse permanecido consigo, odiava admitir, mas sentia-se sozinho quando ele ia embora, Jashin com certeza estava a castigá-lo pelo sentimento que tinha.

Os dois se castigavam pelo que sentiam e nunca admitiriam nada para o outro, pois, apesar das noites em que passavam juntos serem as melhores de cada mês, eles sabiam que esse fato não mudaria sua situação, pois continuariam sendo o que sempre foram, apenas noites de sexo.


End file.
